


baking class

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mark sucks at baking tho so like, not really romantic tbh it can be seen as platonic, theyre baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: mark begs renjun to let him help with baking brownies.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: 23 days of wonder [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	baking class

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 18 - baking

"You're not allowed in the kitchen," Renjun points his spatula at the older and Mark pouts. "No, Mark."

"I could help," Mark whines, "Come on!"

"The last time I said yes, you somehow burnt the top of the cabinets," Renjun shakes his head as he rests his body on the counter, spatula still in hand.

"What if I just watch?" Mark asks, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.

"You watched last time, too," Renjun scoffs. "That's why I have no idea how you even burned it."

"Maybe you did," he mumbles childishly.

"Mark! I was nowhere near the fire!"

"Can I please help?" He drags out the E in the word please.

"No," Renjun says, turning back to the mixing bowl and begins to start mixing again.

"What if I just give you the ingredients?"

"You'll mess that up, too," Renjun sighs.

"I don't wanna be alone in the living room," Mark whines again and when he doesn't get a response from Renjun, he whines louder, "Renjun!"

"Mark!" Renjun mocks.

"Please," he drags out the E again, "I'll do the dishes after! You can't go wrong with dishes, and you've seen me wash the dishes before, too."

Renjun sighs, not pausing in his mixing before he turns to Mark, "Melt the butter. You know how, right?"

"In the microwave since you won't let me near the oven," Mark nods, beaming as he goes straight to the fridge to pull out the butter. "How much?"

"One cup and three tablespoons," Renjun hums and watches carefully, "Thirty seconds."

A few seconds later, he hears the microwave close and starts as Mark turns to ask, "Where's Jaemin? Usually, he's the one baking."

"Shopping with Jeno," Renjun says, pushing the bowl of the dry ingredients away from him and turns to grab the melted butter from the microwave. "He wanted me to bake so it'd be ready by the time Jisung and Chenle got back from China."

Mark snorts, shaking his head, "Those two ..."

"Are spoiled," Renjun rolls his eyes as he finishes the sentence. "And Donghyuck's out with YangYang, I think. Said something about pets."

"What now?" Mark asks eagerly, looking at the melted butter.

"Put into a bigger bowl," Renjun answers, letting him find the bowl and he carefully lets the butter go into the bigger bowl, scraping what's left out into the bowl with a small spoon. "Okay, now add cocoa and then sugar. Make sure it says sugar, Mark."

Renjun grabs the cocoa and measurement spoons, putting in the correct amount before grabbing the sugar bag from Mark and checking it was the sugar just in case. "Um, give me the measurement cup," Renjun inclines his head at it and Mark hands him it. "Now get four eggs from the fridge, please."

"Here," he hands him them after Renjun pours the sugar in. He watches Renjun crack the eggs easily and makes a noise of amusement, "Woah ..."

Renjun looks amused, "Jaemin can do two eggs in one hand at the same time."

"Holy crap," Mark whistles. "Crazy."

"Mm, now vanilla," Renjun had already grabbed the vanilla beforehand and puts it in. "You can mix," he slides the bowl over to Mark with another spatula. "Don't let it fall, Mark."

"Okay," Mark mumbles, beginning to mix and Renjun watches him for a second before looking away to grab the greased pan. "How long do I have to?"

"Until it looks mixed enough," Renjun shrugs, turning back and watching Mark again. After a few moments, he nods to himself after looking in the bowl and hands Mark the dry ingredient bowl, "Now pour this into that one, very carefully," he says sternly, "And mix that well too."

Mark does a good job of pouring it, none of it getting out of the bowl and he smiles to himself. 

"After you finish mixing, we pour it all into the pan and then put it in for thirty minutes or so," Renjun sighs. "Hopefully, Jaemin's back by then because I hate baking."

"I'm done, I think," Mark says, sliding the bowl over to Renjun for him to peer in.

"Yeah," Renjun says, grabbing the pan and deciding to spread the mixture himself. "You know how to work the oven?"

"Um ..." Mark sounds sheepish and Renjun smiles slightly.

"It's okay, just watch me and I'll do it," Renjun scrapes the last of the brownie mix out of the bowl into the pan and smoothes it out. He puts the bowl into the sink along with the spatula and says, "The oven's already on, but you turn it on here and preheat it here ..." He opens the oven, quickly putting the pan on one of the racks and then closes it. "Put the timer on here ... and you're done until it beeps."

"Woah, maybe now I can make brownies on my own," Mark smiles until Renjun gives him a look. "Okay, yeah, nevermind."

"Mm, right," Renjun smiles, nodding before he turns to the sink, "Alright, get started on cleaning. I'll be back when it beeps!"

"Renjun!"

"You promised!"

**Author's Note:**

> @skyfalljaem on twitter


End file.
